


Fireflies

by DwarfStarr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Set sometime in the future, dumb fluff, lucifer being a dork, lucifer being adorable, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfStarr/pseuds/DwarfStarr
Summary: In which Lucifer becomes the Firefly King.





	Fireflies

If you were to ask Lucifer what his favorite season was – not that anyone ever did, or cared, but he’d never really thought much about it anyway – he’d have to say summer.

He had many reasons to like this particular season above others; men and women dressed in nothing but what was essentially just colorful underwear, the beach, naked pool parties.

But there was something he liked about summer more than anything, and it wasn’t what one would expect – at least, not from Lucifer Morningstar, the rich playboy club owner who more-than-occasionally worked as a civilian police consultant.

Lucifer had been buzzing with excited energy for the past few days, and had been generally...happier, was probably the best way to put it. Chloe had been surprised several times by his presence at her desk, flipping through various case files, and actually being helpful, for once. She’d been hesitant to mention it, for fear it would stop, but it was day 4, and Lucifer was still being a slightly-less-painful pain in the ass, bringing her coffee, helping her with paperwork, of all things, and just...brighter.

It was nice.

But, Chloe Decker was a curious being by nature, and not knowing what had brought on this sudden change in behavior (that Lucifer himself hadn’t seemed to have noticed) was beginning to eat at her.

So, when Lucifer showed up, bearing coffee and box of some possibly very expensive pastries, Chloe finally decided it was time to ask him.

“Hey.” She greeted, smiling at him. Lucifer smiled back, a genuinely bright smile that made Chloe’s heart melt. “So...I’ve been thinking,” she paused, biting her lip, “you’ve been really – happy? I guess – lately, and I’m kind of wondering what’s gotten you to act so...” Chloe gestured at him, waving her hands as she tried to find to right words, “helpful.”

Lucifer blinked at her, then a playful grin made its way to his lips, and he placed the box and the coffee on her desk. “Well, Detective...” he started, drawing out her title with a velvety lilt, “I believe it’d be better if I showed you.”

Despite the implications of his words, he was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye that he didn’t get when he was suggesting something along the lines of sex. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, frowning.

“...Okay.” Chloe said slowly, leaning back slightly in her chair.

Lucifer’s face lit up, and he straightened, fiddling with his cuffs as he smiled down at her. “Wonderful, come to Lux later tonight. I believe we have a murder to solve, in the meantime?” He inquired, looking to her for confirmation – as though he needed it.

Chloe stared at him dumbly, but nodded after a confused moment. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

 

The sun had almost set by the time Chloe came around to Lux, eyeing the building skeptically as she drove into the parking space. She had no trouble getting past the bouncers – they always recognized her, and there were even a few who knew her name – although she did get some dirty looks from the people waiting in line.

She wove through the crowd, which had become a skill she’d picked up since coming to Lux had become a common recurrence.

Chloe stepped into the warm light of the elevator, pressed the button, and watched the doors close, listening to the hiss as she bounced anxiously.

No turning back now, she thought, playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

The elevator slowed to a stop, letting out a soft ding to signal her arrival, and the doors slid open. Chloe craned her neck around as she walked out, her gaze falling on a smiling Lucifer.

“So,” Chloe started, “what did you want to show me?”

Lucifer strode towards her, giving her a nervous, but pleasant smile and slowly offering his hand. “Do you trust me?” He asked, eyes twinkling with an innocence that looked oddly...right, on his face.

Chloe hesitated before taking his hand, but she gave him a firm, sure look. “With my life.”

He blinked at her, then grinned and pulled her close. Chloe squeaked, and barely heard Lucifer’s warning before wind was surging past her ears and forcing her eyes closed. Faintly, she could hear the sound of Lucifer letting out a howl, joyous and wild.

Her ears were ringing when the world stopped spinning, staring dazedly at Lucifer’s chest before realizing that she had a death grip on his clothes and stumbled backwards, embarrassed. Lucifer chuckled at her, and she looked up to see him smiling. She glared, about to tell him off for flying off with her without warning before she noticed where they were.

Or, where they weren’t.

Wherever they were, it definitely wasn’t Los Angeles. They were surrounded by plains of long, green grass, a forest off in the distance. The sky was just beginning to turn blue, stars slowly making themselves visible.

She turned to look at Lucifer, to see him staring around with an enchanted, whimsical look in his eyes.

“Lucifer...where are we?”

He spun back to her, and Chloe almost fell backwards at the sight of his face. It wasn’t...that one, but it was equally as world-turning. Lucifer was practically glowing – not literally, although Chloe had a feeling that he wanted, he could – the look of pure, raw happiness on his face was a welcome, if almost unheard of, sight. “I’m not entirely sure – this just looked like a good place – well, the right place.”

Chloe walked back over to him. “So...what are we doing he-re…?” Lucifer put a finger to his lips, hushing her, and looked out to the field.

“Watch.” He whispered, grasping her shoulder and turning her towards what his eyes were focused on.

It took a minute, but Chloe finally saw what he wanted to show her.

Across the darkening plain, hundreds of fireflies all started to light up, sending a cascade of golden-green lights through the grass as they took turns. A stray firefly lit up right in front of Chloe’s nose, causing her to jump, and she watched it fly silently away, then turned to stare at Lucifer, again.

He was awe-struck, to put it simply. The yellow light of the fireflies reflecting in his dark eyes.

Lucifer caught her staring at him, and Chloe took that moment to kiss him before he had a chance to say anything.

He made a surprised noise, then grinned against her lips and responded by pushing back against her. Chloe laughed, pulling back to admire his eyes. Lucifer’s face was gentle as he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Chloe asked softly, her gaze boring into his.

“Just...one more thing.” He replied, stepping back hesitantly, like he didn’t want to leave her.

Chloe suddenly felt how cold the air had gotten – not cold enough to be bothersome, but she shivered nonetheless.

Lucifer took another few strides back, putting a good few feet between them, and unfurled his wings. They glowed, softly, shimmering in the pale light of the rising moon. Chloe couldn’t help but be awed by them, even if she’d seen them plenty of times by now. They look...prettier at night, she realized, even more divine and ethereal than they did during the day.

Inhaling deeply, Lucifer looked out to the field of fireflies, and spread his wings. Chloe almost thought he was going to take off, but instead, he stood – stock still, with his glowing, ethereal wings spread wide, the tips of his feathers brushing against the grass.

Chloe unintentionally held her breath, watching him.

A minute passed.

Two.

By the time three had gone by, Chloe was beginning to think that nothing was going to happen.

Then she finally saw it.

Parts of his wings had started to gain clusters of dark spots, which lit up periodically, and Chloe understood.

She remembered how to breathe, and Lucifer turned towards her.

“They like me!” Lucifer sang, and flapped his wings, accidentally dislodging some of his passengers. “Oh.” He looked at the spinning fireflies apologetically, raising his hand for them to land on. Chloe was surprised when they did, settling on his palm and crawling around for a second or two before flying off again.

In any other scenario, this would have been creepy – and it probably should have been, but this was Lucifer, and they were fireflies, and Lucifer and fireflies instantly made it not so.

Some of them had started flitting lazily around him, some resting in the grass around his feet, lighting up like miniature, yellow stars.

Chloe found herself walking towards him again, watching his tiny army of tiny soldiers part for her, and yanked his face down to hers so she could kiss him properly, threading her fingers through his hair. Lucifer returned it instantly, resting his hands on her hips as he dove for her.

Lucifer’s guests seemed realize they ought to take their leave, and began puttering off his wings and into the grass. Lucifer suddenly flapped again, ridding himself of the last of the reluctant stragglers before wrapping her up in his mighty embrace.

They stayed out their for what seemed like hours, wrapped up in each other and watching the fireflies. 

Chloe eventually found her eyes drooping shut, so she curled up in Lucifer’s lap, one of her hands loosely gripping onto Lucifer’s shirt, and the other holding on of his.

She remembered him kissing her brow one last time before letting her sleep, wings wrapped around them like a protective, shiny cocoon and muttering “I love you” over and over again.

She thinks she might have said something back, but that part was fuzzy.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile. Over a month, now, I believe. Sorry about that - but, I actually have an excuse! My hard drive died, so I was without...all of my work in progress stories for about...a month, but I have the greatest brother ever and he's built me a whole new computer, and managed to get all of my WIPs (and my memes) back! So yaaayyyy :D
> 
> Anyway, here is something short and dumb which I started...when I got the new computer, about...a month ago. It's been sitting here, waiting for me to write it. I love fireflies, and they get stuck in the house so I have to help them get out. I was inspired to write this after I saw a TON of fireflies flying around in the yard, and I just went "hey that'd be cute" and then it took me a month to write this stupid thing - annyyyhooow, I hope you enjoyed this dumb cute fluff while it lasted, I'm writing something for Dan that is...less cute. And less fluffy. And basically I MIIIGGHHHHT have done something terrible to him. Unrelated/kind of related to Charlotte's passing. It's a mess right now but I'm getting around to finishing the first chapter - that's right! First chapter! I'm going to attempt at something that isn't a oneshot! It might take me like 900 years at the rate at which it's going, but I'm going to try, at the very least.
> 
> Oh, and about that second part to not to me which I kind of maybe didn't maybe did promise to like two people but then got ideas for - I have it, it's about halfway done, but I want to finish the first chapter to the dan thing first, because i love him and hes my favorite character and im an evil little imp who lives off of the pain of fictional characters.


End file.
